metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Infantry
The Samurai Army was the 6th division of the Imperial Japanese Army and are minor enemies found in ''Metal Slug 3'' and ''Metal Slug Advance''. History In November 1942, the 6th Imperial Japanese Army divison was assigned to the 17th Japanese Army at Bougainville Island in the Solomon Islands. Although initially used for the Guadalcanal Campaign, it was ordered by Imperial General Headquarters in 1943 to transfer to the southern part of the Bougainville Island. The division was the one defending Cape Torokina in Bougainville Campaign in November 1943 and was annihilated at Battle of Bougainville in 1944. In March 1944, while trying to capture Allied Cape Torokina airfield, the Japanese division have suffered heavy losses and ceased to exist as an organized unit, leading the soldiers to rename the divison as the "Samurai Army". The Samurai Army, now cornered somewhere in South America, suffers heavily from the loss of supplies, gasoline and food. Until this very day, the forgotten men still didn't receive the report of the end of WWII and are actively defending their hideout from any intruders. Infantry Samurai Infantry: An all-around infantry. They can move, throw bombs at a nearby player and slash with their Katana if the player is too close. Actually, only one soldier is part of this infantry, who is the first soldier of the Samurai Army to be seen in the hideout. Katana Infantry: This infantry will slowly shuffle near the player and will pull out their Katana for a quick attack. Once their attack done, they will put their Katana back in their case. This is the most common infantry in the Samurai Army. Banzai Infantry: The most determined infantry. They will run up to the player and will quickly attack with their Katana without putting it back in their case. They will not stop following the player, whatever the case. Guard Infantry: This unique infantry is found near prisoners, entrances and supplies. They are stationary and will use their Katana to defend themselves and what they are defending. Bomb Infantry: This infantry is armed with bombs that seem to be hidden somewhere in their pants. When they spot the player, they will attempt to launch the bomb towards the him/her. They have actually a limited stock of bombs, and if they run out of bombs, they will simply stay idle and will strangely not harm the player with their Katana if he/she is too close. Kamikaze Infantry: A variant of the Katana and the Guard and wearing red clothes. When killed, they will take out a stick of dynamite, killing themselves and the player character if he/she is close enough. They can also drop down from the ceiling of their hideout for a surprise attack. When attacking with the Samurai Tanks, they will automatically Kamikaze themselves after they tried to attack one time the player if they weren't killed before. Vehicles Samurai Tanks: The Samurai utilizes a tank with a light cannon. However, due to gasoline shortages, they removed the engine and the two bottom wheels and resorted to manpower. The tank commander issues a loud charge before firing. Samurai Planes: Once again due to gasoline shortages, these planes has been modified to move by a zipline system fixed on the ceiling of the hideout. A single pilot is in each planes to use the firing command. Once reaching the end of the rope, the plane and his pilot crash into a wall and are crushed by the impact. Other Samurai Warp Tube: This warp tube transports the player to the Samurai barracks, and only appears on Mission 4 of ''Metal Slug 3''. Unused Content The infantry has a bunch of unused animations of them on all fours in the Metal Slug 3 Data. The soldier with the throwing animation maybe would have thrown a stick of dynamite, since it takes 2 hands to throw a regular bomb. japanese_crouching.gif|A soldier going on all fours japanese_crouching_walking.gif|Crawling japanese_crouching_throwing.gif|Throwing japanese_crouching_idle.gif|Idle japanese_crouching_turning.gif|Turning Gallery Samurai Sheet Enemies.png|Two soldiers from a sheet of the characters from MS3 Japanese.jpg|Official Samurai Tank Artwork 059.jpg|Official Samurai Plane and Bomb Artwork 16909216341_b549b72a20_o.jpg|The Samurai Army in a promotional picture for the MS3 release on PS4 ME3050042993_2.jpg|A Samurai Plane with his wings from the MS3 PS2 cover Samurai wallpaper MS3.jpg|Two soldiers and a wrecked Samurai Plane in one of the MS3 wallpaper (note the second soldier eaten by a Man Eater) Wallpaper Samurai.jpg|A soldier from one of the MS3 wallpaper Trivia *Their logo is a crescent moon instead of the typical rising sun. *The Japanese character on the side of the tank means "six". *The Samurai Tanks is based on the Type 95 "Ha-Go". *The Samurai Plane is based on the Val dive bombers. *Judging from the artworks, the Samurai Plane may has his wings removed for making it possible to "fly" without getting caught by the walls of the hideout. *In Metal Slug Advance, the infantry's soldiers will all perform a Kamikaze attack upon death. *It also appears in Metal Slug Defense as a purchasable unit (Only the Samurai Plane is unlockable) and in Metal Slug Attack. *if the player is to approach the Samurai Tank up close while it moves, the player will be smacked across the screen regardless how many times it's done. The player will then lose any weapons equipped and will be stuck with the standard pistol.